Thornclan (Førestation)
| style="width:333px"| MEMBERS #Førestation #KatTheKittyCat #Puppytime911 #WistCloud - Zanethelone | style="width:333px"| EXILED insert info here |} I. DEVOTION Activity is important in Thornclan, if you have not roleplayed for a week you'll be removed, no warning. After the leader accepts your joining form you are expected to roleplay within three days or you'll be removed. II. DOUBLE GROUPING Since this is a side group double grouping is acceptable. Just make sure your main group is okay with double grouping. III. RESPECT Outside of roleplay every member should be respected. If it is reported that you are harassing members outside of roleplay you sadly won't receive a warning and will be banned for a period of time. IV. NAMING / CHARACTER LIMIT In Thornclan we only allow smooth warrior names, we do not accept things like bluejayfeather, grizzlybearclaw, etc. You cannot make a character for Thornclan with a loner/kittypet name until two month of being in Thornclan, when that's allowed you may only have one character with a loner/kittypet name. In Thornclan the current limit for characters is four, in three months we'll hold a poll if we should lift the limit by one. V. ATTACKING / MURDERING CLAN-MATES In the event an argument escalates between two cats and they attack each other the leader and deputy can choose between three choices. 1) Exile the member if they have fought more clan-mates in the past or 2) Punish the two cats by giving them apprentice chores or 3) Have a responsible member of the clan baby-sit them. Killing clan-mates or even loners/kittypet NPCs isn't acceptable, your character will be exiled and if you try playing as that character or decided to kill another you will be banned for one to two months. IV. CHARACTER LIMITS / KILLING OFF CHARACTERS ''' The limit to characters in Thornclan is four characters for each roleplayer. This is to insure that characters are used more instead of someone having twenty characters and only roleplaying with less than half. You must have roleplayed with the character you choose to kill for about a week, if you have only had the character for a few days the leader's will not let you kill the character. '''V. PLOTS Plots are very important to the clan, and it is prefered if a plot was always happening so no one looses interest in the clan. Because we wish for plots to continue one after the other regular clan members no matter the rank can fill out a form for a plot provided at the bottom of the page. The rest of the clan members will vote on a poll provided by the person who made the plot, the majority think its a good idea the plot will then go to the council and they will decide if it's a good idea. However, the council doesn't have the final say, they just decide if the plot is worthy enough to bother the leader and the deputy about. If the leader and deputy both approve of the plot it will take place when there is time for it. Some ideas may be dismissed at the moment but will be saved for the future when it seems like a good idea. VI. LEAVING THE TEERITORY aNo clan member may leave the territory. Only medicine cats, deputy and the leader can leave if they're going to talk to starclan. lower ranks may only leave when the clan is going to a gathering. Art Thorns.jpg